


Caught like a fool without a line

by tamana



Series: Otayuri for the soul [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry baby discovers his first kink - Freeform, D/s, Kink Exploration, Let's just put this in the filth pile - Freeform, M/M, exhibitionism sort of, sex sex sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamana/pseuds/tamana
Summary: "I loved it when you took the glove off my hand, like you were stripping me in front of everyone, showing them that I belonged to you."Yuri discovers a kink and doesn't take it too well, until he does.





	Caught like a fool without a line

**Author's Note:**

> Kubo is too good to us. orz
> 
> It's 2 AM, and trash is all that I can think about when stressed and sleep deprived, because WTTM destroyed me.

Much later, when the electricity zipping through his veins has faded, and the breathless haze of absolutely fucking nailing his program has lifted, after he has taken in the rapidly purpling face of Yakov beside the undisturbed expanse of Lilia’s still face – that woman never gave an inch, and he loved it – he looks left and right twice, cranes his head and elbows at least three people to clear his line of sight, before the reality of the situation crashes into him all at once.

Otabek’s gone.

That bastard.

He’s out in the street and in a cab before anyone can stop him.

 

 

His phone is flooded with notifications already – 13 messages, 2 missed calls, 3 voice mails.

He thumbs at the screen impatiently, checking to see if Otabek has left him anything, and he growls when he finds nothing.

> Hey
> 
> Dickhead
> 
> Where are you
> 
> If you think that program doesn’t merit at least 319.53 orgasms
> 
> You are not as cool as I thought you were

He clicks send and falls back against his seat, closing his eyes and willing his phone to buzz in his hand.

He’ll wait five minutes, he thinks, and if Otabek doesn’t reply –

Well, he doesn’t know what he’ll do, but it won’t be pretty.

Or –

He swallows down the panic that’s building in his chest.

Had it all been too much? Otabek didn’t like to have attention on him unnecessarily, and his program earlier had done exactly that. But Otabek hadn’t said anything last night when he and Yuri had talked about it.

Well.

Yes, he might have said something about it being a bit suggestive, but Yuri had put it down to Otabek’s crippling tendency to be all responsible and law abiding. He blamed it on Otabek being an older brother – he snorted, like he needed another one of those figures in his life.

_Fuck,_ he thinks, and lets his head fall back against the seat. He didn’t need protection, he just needed Otabek.

His phone buzzes.

> _319.53 orgasms is a bit ambitious for one night_

Relief crashes over him like a warm blanket, and he grins down at his phone.

> We can start you on an installment plan

_Thank God,_ he thinks. His fingers fly across the screen, and he bites his lip, giddy. 

> You’ll find I can be very flexible, sir

The moment he sends it, his fingers freeze and he feels his cheeks burn hot and cold at the same time.

“Motherfuck,” he breathes, and paws uselessly at his phone. “What the fuck did I just send?”

He tries to sit still and wait for a response from Otabek, and he drops his phone when it starts to ring, his fingers suddenly nerveless. He curses and bends down, scrabbles for it in the dark.

The car slows and stops with a jolt just as he grabs it – your hotel, sir – and it he whimpers when it falls a second time, the screen fading as it stops ringing.

_Fuck me,_ he snarls into the car seat.

 

 

He’s still blushing when he gets off the car and enters the hotel.

He spots Otabek in one of the lounge seats, standing as soon as he sees Yuri, and he sets his shoulders straight and resolute, marches his way straight to the elevators.

“Yura –” he hears, and he keeps walking, refusing to stop. He can feel the tips of his ears burning, and he keeps his head looking forward. Keeps going.  

He trusts Otabek will follow. He depends on it.

“Hey Yura, wait up –”

He gets inside the elevator and turns, in time to hold the door open and let Otabek in.

There’s a question in Otabek’s eyes, brown and warm like always, but there’s no anger or disgust. He wants to cry with relief, but he also doesn’t want to talk about it where somebody might overhear.

“Not here.” It sounds like a croak, that can’t be his voice, can it? But he keeps talking, and he’s horrified to realize that it really is him. “Not here, okay? We can talk about it in my room.”

They’re quiet in the elevator, and in the hallway, but he feels hyperaware of Otabek’s presence beside him, like a flame.

He’s trembling by the time they get to his room, pulling in his breaths shakily, and the moment the door swings shut behind them, Otabek pulls him into his arms, warm and steady.

He feels his hands wind into Otabek’s jacket, digging in and clawing, letting the strain on his tendons and joints anchor him. He bows his head, pressing his forehead into Otabek and shakes.

“Hey, Yura, _shhhh_. I’ve got you,” he hears, and he presses his face further into Otabek’s chest.

Then they’re moving, Otabek pushing on his hips, walking him backwards until he’s pressed into a corner, Otabek crowding him, surrounding him. They’re so close he can feel it when Otabek says, “It’s just us here. Breathe, okay? Slow and steady.” So he does.

He can smell smoke and leather on his jacket – it’s not quite familiar yet, but it’s still comforting. Safe. He breathes it in, slow and steady, like Otabek says, and his heartbeat calms.

They stay like that, pressed up against each other, breaths and pulses syncing, until Yuri feels calm enough to speak again.

“About what I said –” he begins, and falters when he remembers what he wrote.

_You’ll find I can be very flexible, sir._

What the fuck even was that.

He grits his teeth and forces the words out. “About calling you sir and all that shit.” He draws another tremulous breath, feels Otabek hum against his forehead, and he feels his cheeks blaze back again.

“We can forget about it, if you want,” Otabek says, and his eyes snap up to meet Otabek’s.

“No,” he says quickly, and the words rush out one after the other, almost garbled, “I meant what I said, I mean, I think I did –” Jesus, was that really him stuttering all over the place, just like Katsudon?  “I just hadn’t meant for it to come out then, and in that way.”

“Oh, I see,” is all Otabek says, and it makes Yuri look up again, because it sounded like Otabek was choking, just a little bit.

_Holy shit_ , Yuri thinks, and he feels the blood drain from his face. “Is that okay?” He pushes away slightly to get a better look at Otabek. “I mean, it’s not a problem, right?” 

It’s hard to tell because it’s dim inside the room - they had been too preoccupied to switch on the lights earlier -  but he thinks Otabek looks a bit stunned, wide-eyed and speechless.

He bites his lip and ignores the cold weight settling in the pit of his stomach, that feeling like he’s walking on a tight-rope, like he might fall any time if he so much as breathed in the wrong direction. There’s a loud rush of panicked ringing in his ears, and it makes it hard for him to think, but Otabek is still silent, still looking a bit like he doesn’t know which way is up, and that makes it even more less sense to him so he tells the panicked rush in his head to _shut up, shut the hell up_ , and swallows the bile rising in his throat. “If you think it’s gross though, we can forget all about it.”

It’s Otabek’s turn to blink and stare. “We don’t have to do it, if you’re not comfortable, Yura,” he says it like he’s trying to convince Yuri.

“I know,” Yuri sighs. “That’s what I just said, _buttface_.” He knows it’s the right thing to say, because one corner of Otabek’s mouth quirks up.

“Ok good,” Otabek says, his shoulders relaxing.

Yuri narrows his eyes.

“But I want to, is the thing.”

It’s because he’s watching Otabek so closely that he notices him stilling. Otabek’s normally so controlled, all his actions efficient and sparing, no movement wasted or frivolous that it’s hard to spot it. But Yuri sees it happening, and he thinks, _Gotcha._

“I want it, okay? But I’m starting to think you might not.”


End file.
